


Lilac Petals

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, rubberdoop, technically a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to help him fix a problem in the kitchen, Barry finds out a surprising fact about Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Impromptu request from keenveins (Cottonstones on here). Initiated by an ask about grumps with boobs that sort of escalated and then I sort of twisted around. If you like it, drop me a comment, and be sure to check out keenveins on tumblr for all your sinning needs ;)

Barry walks into the Grump Space, rubbing his hands together. It’s a little colder than usual today, which gave him an excuse to wear one of his particularly thick flannels. He loves the feeling of the fabric on his chest, his arms. 

Unfortunately, the heat is on and he starts to feel the precursors of sweat. He sighs, wishing he could keep it on but reluctantly takes it off, leaving him only in his white undershirt. He untucks it from his jeans, wishing he had done laundry so he could have worn a Starbomb or at least something besides a plain white shirt.  
“Hey Bear, can you help me with something real quick?”  
Barry looks up in surprise, finding Ross standing there in the kitchen area of the Space, back turned to him, reaching into the freezer. He’s wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Barry walks over to him, standing a few feet back.

“What’s the problem, buddy? Problem with the ice maker or something?”

Ross hums a response, not turning around. Barry walks closer, trying to see what the problem is. He leans in, trying to look past Ross to see the ice maker. Ross turns around suddenly, his mouth open, obviously about to say something, and their faces are less than an inch apart. Barry blinks, taking a moment to look at Ross’ face. He must be flustered, because his face is fairly red. Upon further examination, he realized that Ross is wearing a hoodie, even though the heat is on.  
“Hey, Ross. What’s up with the hoodie? It’s like a hundred degrees in here.”

Ross stutters, trying to squeeze passed Barry without answering. As he does so, he grazes up against him, and Barry feels something peculiar, something familiar. Before jumping to conclusions, he turns around and grabs Ross by the arm. He pulls him back to him, meeting Ross’ piercing blue gaze with his own. He puts a strong hand on Ross’ back, running his hand along the tell-tale strap that he finds there. Barry cocks an eyebrow and smirks knowingly. 

“Hey Ross, buddy…are you wearing a bra?” 

Ross’ face turns an even deeper shade of red and he stutters again. Barry brushes a few stray strands of hair out of Ross’ face, an look of interest on his face. Ross takes a few breath before finally responding, his voice meek.

“I just…I like the way it looks on me. It makes me look pretty. I didn’t know we were gonna turn the heat on today so I thought I’d be able to wear it under my hoodie without anyone noticing but Vernon turned on the heat and I -”

Barry raises his hand, motioning for Ross to stop rambling. He sighs, trying to stop himself from imagining Ross this morning, standing in front of a mirror, putting on a cute little bra, struggling to get all the tiny clasps in place, adjusting it so that it’s straight. Maybe he poses in front of the mirror for a bit, trying to find an angle that gives even the slightest impression of cleavage. 

Before he realizes what he’s doing, he puts his hands on Ross’ hips, closing the small amount of space that remained between them. He slides his hands up, the fabric of Ross’ hoodie riding up with them. His fingertips graze the bottom of the bra and he runs the pad of his thumb over the soft fabric. Barry hears Ross catch his breath in his throat, and he suppresses a moan. His heartbeat quickens. He’s never gotten this worked up over something so trivial as touching a bra. But there’s something about the fact that it’s Ross that just drives him up the wall. 

Barry spins Ross around, backing him up to the fridge. He pushes him against the door, leaning in close, hesitating for a moment before leaning in and kissing him, his hands still wandering. He pulls back, pulling the hoodie up and over Ross’ head, leaving him shirtless in only the bra and his jeans.

The bra is lilac, the top made of silk and the bottom decorated with lace petals. Ross’ arms shoot up to his chest, trying desperately to cover himself up. He tries to protest, but Barry won’t hear any of it. He grabs his wrists, pulling them down to his side. He takes a step back, taking in the gorgeous view in front of him. 

“You’re right, Ross. You look so beautiful.”


End file.
